Hetalia musical
by levy fai
Summary: Hetalia characters and ocs sing songs, requests are welcome. Bad summary sorry. Request are welcome.


**Okay this is Hetaila characters and OCS, and songs that they sing or act out, so if you have any ideas please comment or pm me okay-Levy Fai **

**First up is Berwald and Tino with their daughters singing "Tale as old as Time" from Beauty and the Beast. **

"Bella what are you doing?" asked a worried Tino as he looked at his eldest daughter.

"Um…just cooking dinner mom." Stated the girl.

"I can see that but I thought I told you not to use the stove without me…"

"Mom its fine, just go upstairs….after all it's your special day."

"Bella are you sure you're okay?"

"Mom, I'm 18 years old I can handle this."

_ Give me give me a man after midnight. _

Bella opened her cell phone and whispered answered the person on the other line.

"Tina mitä asiaa ei tapahtuisi jotain isä, ovat kaksi olet menettänyt tai mitä äiti tuli tänne ja kysytään, mitä minä ruoanlaitto sinua paremmin saanut tavaroita en usko, en voi pysähtyä ikuisesti." (Tina what's the matter did something happen to dad, are the two of you lost or what mom came in here and asked what was I cooking you better got the goods I don't think I can stall forever.)

"Wow, and they call me the carbon copy of mom, Bella don't worry I sent dad before me and I have goods with me I'm outside, let me in okay…"  
"Where's your key?"  
"I left it my room…"  
"But you have your phone, I don't understand you."

"Yea, okay just let your sister in okay."

"Alright good bye." 

Bella opened the door, her blue eyes meeting the lavender eyes of her twin. Tina smiled as gave Bella a bag and motion her to get ready. Bella prayed that their parents would like it, and got her stuff ready.

*Time skip to later that night*

Sweden and Finland were sitting outside having their anniversary supper. They were a little mad though. Finland was dressed in a suit which matched his husband's colors while Sweden was dressed with the colors of Finland. Their daughters had taken the clothes that they were wearing after they deiced to go the sauna.

"What are those two thinking?" Tino said as he raised his arms in the air in defeat.

"Y'u l'ok c'te." (You look cute.)

"That's not the problem Su-san, our daughters took our clothes and made us wear these outside…." Finland paused mid rant when he heard a clear voice start to sing.

"Tale as old as time,

True as it can be,

Barely even friends,

Then somebody bends unexpectedly."

He turned to see a blushing Bella in a dark blue dress which matched Sweden's with a gold bodice, her snow white hair in a bun.

"Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast"

It was Sweden's turn to look to see the youngest daughter her golden hair also in bun wearing a light blue dress with a white bodice. Her smile seemed to glow.

"Ever just the same." Bella sang as she went over to Sweden.

"Ever a surprise." Tina replied as she went over to Finland.

"Ever as before." Bella now had her papa up and dancing with her while Tina had Finland dancing in her arms.

"And ever just as sure." Tina sang as she looked over her mother's shoulder at her sister and nodded.

"As the sun will rise." They sang together, as the two couples came closer to each other.

"Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song." Tina sang as she let go Finland's hand.

"Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change." Bella sang as he let go of Sweden's hand.

"Learning you were wrong." The two girls sang together as they gave Finland to Sweden and vice versa.

"Certain as the sun

Rising in the east." Bella sang as she watched the two.

"Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme." Tina replied also looking at the two men.

"Beauty and the Beast." They sang, smiling at each other.

"Tale as old as time." Bella smiled at her last word.

"Song as old as rhyme." Tina sang her voice higher than her sister.

"Beauty and the Beast." They sang the last and then their parents stopped to look at them.

Bella looked down in embarrassment as Tina proudly smiled at the two. When Sweden and Finland came over they hugged their daughters.

"So this was what you were cooking up in the kitchen, Belle."

"Well it's not every day that you get to celebrate a hundred years anniversary." Replied Bella.

"And we thought the song was for you mom, you and dad are complete opposites but you're still together."

"Did I mention that I love you two?"

"Every day mom…"  
"We both love you." Stated Sweden in one of the full sentences that he could do.

"So that means we won't get punished for stealing all your clothes?" asked Tina.

"Oh you both are still grounded for that." Stated Finland.

**The end. **


End file.
